To the Avatar
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: We might talk soon, Korra, the Avatar before you P.S. Oh and don't piss off spirits.


**A/N**: For the last ever be the peaf prompt for the future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p><em>Hello new Avatar! I'm sure you've heard about me and, in a way, I'm you. That's still a little weird. I grew up knowing about Aang and with people waiting for me to connect to him. I did, for a little, and then, well, the whole Harmonic Convergence happened and the Avatar cycle reset. So hopefully there is even a you to read this and at some point we'll connect.<em>

_Anyway Tenzin suggested I write to you. Specifically because of Harmonic Convergence and how alone you might feel as the Avatar. I know I did at times but I also had people there for me who encouraged me._

_So let's start. Hopefully you are reading this when you're sixteen and not any younger. The White Lotus and I discussed when to tell you (they will tell you the discussion was me yelling at them...which is true) and decided to go back to the traditional sixteen. Both Aang and I were told earlier and that didn't work out too well for either of us (he froze himself in ice for a hundred years and I grew up in a compound because the Red Lotus knew who I was and wanted to kill me). I'm also going to hope you weren't as obviously the Avatar as I was. It's pretty obvious when your waterbending daughter all of a sudden causes an earthquake and then screams fire._

_Back on track. Congratulations you're the Avatar! Or maybe not so much congratulations as "now you get to learn how to bend fire, then air, then water!" Maybe you'll have an easier time with air than I did. Actually let me mention that: you're going to have a hard time with one particular element. It's going to be the opposite of your personality, not so much the opposite of your bending. It's going to be frustrating and most likely your bending teacher will be patient (if it's air I suggest getting Jinora to teach you, she's really good at being patient and explaining airbending techniques). You might feel like a failure because you can't do this one different kind of bending. You're not. It's hard and it feels unnatural at first. Once you get used to it, however, it will come as naturally as your native earthbending._

_Make a close group of friends. They'll be there when you need then and you can be there for them. Make sure they know you're you and not just the all powerful Avatar. They're going to help you through whatever the world can throw your way and have your back. You'll also have theirs. Open up to them, share with them. They might even have some insights on how to deal with whatever you're dealing with (they might not). Maybe they'll come with you on adventures so you won't be alone all the time. But if you have to travel alone do it. Don't be afraid._

_Don't worry about contracting me. I worried about trying to get in contact with Aang for the longest time. When I finally did he helped but there was only so much he could teach me. In fact I learned more from Wan and Raava than I did from him. So don't worry about me, try to connect with Raava, the spirit of light and peace. Know she's always with you, a part of you. I hope she's as comforting to you as she is to me._

_Most of all being the Avatar isn't going to change who you are. I had to learn that I'm Korra and the Avatar. So don't feel like all of a sudden you need to know everything about how the world works or how to be a perfect person. I'm not. I made mistakes and I'll probably make a few more after writing this letter. _

_I guess you might want more advice but this is the only other thing I can think of: remember to be you. Don't try to be someone you think other people will want. Make them deal with you._

_We might talk soon,_

_Korra, the Avatar before you_

_P.S. Oh and don't piss off spirits. _

The earthbender folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd ignored the letter since he got it a week ago on his birthday. In fact he'd ignored pretty much everything since then and refused to believe he was the Avatar. He'd had way too many issues with earthbending, how was he going to bend the other elements? His mother always said he was too wishy washy for earthbending.

Now, however, he did feel better. He could at least try. He walked over to the house the White Lotus members rented (they let him have all the time he needed before offering training).

Before the old man could say a word after opening the door he said "I think I'm ready to try earthbending again."

Bolin smiled. "Right this way, kid. We'll go at your pace and then you can try firebending."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome<strong>


End file.
